


Blushing Empress

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Haru waited dutifully for her boyfriend Akira to be cleared and let out of prison, and now that he’s here, she’s ready to spend Valentine’s Day giving what she’s held on tightly to to the boy she loves, not yet knowing the doors she’s about to open with him. Commission for Grayjack.





	Blushing Empress

There was nothing Akira missed more while he was in prison than Haru's lips. He'd barely even been able to get a taste for them when he was put away, and now that he was finally out, he wanted nothing more than to just feel her kiss for as long as he could. And with Sojiro having closed up shop early on Valentine's Day to 'give you two some room', Akira had all the time in the world to. Haru sat happily in his lap, holding tightly onto him as she peppered him with kisses, adoring and attentive little pecks as she clung to him even tighter than he clung to her.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!" Haru kept saying as she held onto him tightly, refusing to let go for anything She wanted nothing more than time alone with him after the long wait they had been through, nearly two months of distance and worry as Akira was stuck in prison, and now that she finally had him close against her she wasn't going to let go. "I knew you were going to come back to me. We got our happy ending after all."

"Thank you for waiting for me," Akira agreed, holding her tighter against him. "I didn't doubt you, but seeing you this happy, I know I was in your heart the whole time."

"Who else could have been?" Haru didn't dwell on that answer too much as she simply pulled Akira in for more kisses, burying him under heaps of affection as she made her position very clear, wanting nothing more than for him to realize how much she'd loved and cared for him this whole time. She had always wanted nothing more than this, and with him so firm against her, so warm, so loving, she knew that she had been right to hold out hope. "It was always you. It's been you for so long that I... I didn't even realize how much I loved you until I was already so deep!"

"And now I'm here, and I promise, I'm not going to leave you again," he said, certain of everything coming out of his mouth. "I had so much time to think in there. Most of the time it was all I could do. And I didn't need to think hard to know that you're who I want to be with, and that I don't want to be away from you anymore." His hands clung to her a little tighter, but still not as tightly as the blushing, cooing Haru was holding onto Akira as he made his loving words known and she twisted happily about against him in delight at what he was saying.

Haru had no reason to doubt a word coming out of Akira's mouth, but that didn't make the sincerity of them any more potent or wonderful for her to hear as she shivered about, happily wriggling in her seat as she was given the sweetest confirmation that Akira felt the same way. It was all she could have possibly wanted to hear, and she held so tightly onto him as he assured her of his love that her head spun. "I love you," she said. Had she already said it before? It didn't matter. Each time she said it, it rang out so sweetly and firmly that it was like she was saying it for the first time all over again.

It was one of the things Akira loved most about Haru. "I love you too," he replied, and went in for more kisses, unrelenting in the affection he laid on her. Haru happily went back to accepting his kisses, burning up with delighted glee as wordlessness fell over them, the two lovers so happy to once more be together that they stopped thinking much about anything, just kissing and letting the closeness and warmth of each others' company speak for itself. There was nothing left to say and so much time to make up for physically.

At least, until Haru felt emboldened enough by Akira's lips to say what she had been holding onto for too long. "Akira... There's something else I want to give you." On top of the chocolate and unrelenting affection she'd already showered him with. "It's something really special that I've been saving for the occasion, and I hope you're ready for it."

Given the colour in her cheeks and the way her voice shook so adorably, Akira knew where this was going, but he didn't want to steal the delight of letting Haru give him the surprise. "What is it?" he asked, wanting to keep the smile on her face as he watched it shiver and waver. It was a delicate balance and he wanted to keep it intact. Akira didn't want to take as much credit for Haru learning how to speak her mind as she gave him, and he knew the importance of letting her have the reveal.

"It's me!" she said, pushing against him harder and smiling as she grabbed hold of his hands and placed them onto her hips. "And my virginity. Yours too, right? I've done a lot of thinking too while you were gone, and I knew I wanted to have my first time with you when you got out. Do you want to? We can wait if you're not--ah!" She couldn't help but let out a happy squeal as she felt his hands along her waist and then up along the zipper to her oversized sweater. "Oh, I'm so happy!" Haru didn't even think as she threw herself back into a kiss with Akira again.

Akira found it a bit clumsy to kiss Haru and undress her at the same time, but he managed just fine, steadily getting her out of her clothes as he got her sweater unzipped and slowly pulled it off of her shoulders. Then went Haru's top, and by then, she began to get the message, pulling back from him and reaching for his jacket. "I've been thinking a lot about this too," Akira admitted, and he could feel the heat radiating off of Haru's cheeks as she blushed at the implication, letting out an excited squealing noise that made him blush in turn. There was something so infectiously joyful and adorable about the way Haru reacted to all of this, and he couldn't help but delight in the way that squirmed so cutely against his touch.

The two lovers undressed each other with a clumsy mix of eagerness and slowness, not wanting to get too carried away was they fumbled about in clear inexperience when it came to how to get someone else out of their clothes. But as bare skin brushed together and little caresses of fingers brushed along newly exposed parts of each others' bodies, neither felt like there was any pressure on them at all. In fact, quite the opposite; this awkward feeling out was just what they needed to settle slowly into a groove of comfort with one another. So much so that by the time Haru's bra slid off of her shoulders, she didn't feel all that nervous about him seeing them.

"They're nice," was all Akira could think to say about Haru's chest. She kept her very buxom nature hidden away under her heavy sweat, and even her puffy outfit did a fair bit to obscure her form, but here, they were fully exposed; delightful, plump, round, and just begging for his attention. Attention he was going to give in a careful measure as he leaned forward, moving slowly so that Haru had plenty of time to brace what was happening. His lips pressed against her neck, kissing up and down along it slowly as his hands caressed and embraced her gorgeous breasts, just running his hands along them.

With a high, bubbling whimper, Haru shivered, her head easing slowly back as she pushed her chest forward and happily offered herself up. "Ooh, that feels really good!" In turn, Haru brought her hands down against his boxers, fingers caressing the growing bulge in his pants, although she didn't get quite as forward or as bold with him as he did with her. Which was fine; it was all a matter of getting comfortable and taking steps one at a time to get there. "I'm really glad you like them, Akira."

"I like all of you," Akira said, pulling back from the flurry of neck kisses he'd been giving her and staring her right in the eyes. "No, that's not right. I love all of you." He guided her slowly down onto her back, laying her onto the old, secondhand bed he'd been sleeping on in the attic of Leblanc, which he had really found himself missing after having to sleep in a prison bed, even if that prison bed was probably a lot newer than this one was. Haru followed down slowly, nodding and staring happily up at Akira as his hands caressed down the curve of her hips and seized the band of her plain but very cute underwear.

Lifting her butt up off the bed a bit to help wiggle out of it, Haru delighted in the way Akira took her panties off, steadying herself for what was to come and so excited to know that this was all real, all happening. "I'm ready for you," she said. "I'm sure of it, Akira! I've never been more sure of anything before, but this is what I've been waiting for." Akira had helped her through so much, helped her with her father, helped her become less of a doormat, even in some ways helped her slip out from under the arranged marriage she never wanted. And now she was free to be with him; it didn't feel like a reward though, didn't feel like what Akira had earned through being so nice. His help hadn't entitled him to this, but it had set the stage for her to be absolutely certain that this was what she wanted to give him.

Her legs spread out as he pulled her panties off and tossed them aside, eyes falling down to the puffy, wet mound between her legs. Her plump pussy looked absolutely adorable, and Akira couldn't help but caress it a little bit with the faintest, softest touch of his fingers, even if the moan he received in return was nothing but faint. "This is it," he said on the back end of a breath, excited and wanting this so badly, but not entirely able to shake the feeling that he was just the slightest bit in over his head in doing so. But he was going to be fine, going to get through this, going to make everything alright. He just had to go through with it.

Akira's underwear went last, and after he'd touched her in so many places, Haru couldn't help but reach down between his legs and seize his cock, holding onto it firmly as she marveled, "It looks really big." She didn't know for sure if it was by any kind of actual comparative standard, but that wasn't necessary, as she held onto it, closing her eyes and just feeling his hardness and his warmth, certain that whether big or just average, it was going to make her feel amazing. "Oh, Akira, will you..." She wanted to ask him to take her now, and though she couldn't finish the sentence, she could at least guide his cock slowly down toward her mound, pressing him against her slick hole and letting out a wine of excitement.

Akira didn't need any more than that, though, and he settled his hands onto her sides as he leaned forward and very slowly began to sink into her, taking great care with Haru as she let out a delighted sound. The tightness caught him first, made him gasp and shiver as his hands trailed down slowly along her body to settle onto her hips, holding her steady in place as he gave her a little more, each push patient and testing the waters as he tried to pace himself as best he could.

Haru let out the happiest of whines as she felt him at work, clinging to him tightly and saying, "You feel really good inside of me," as she tried to assure him this was all going well. And it was. He was certainly bigger than her fingers and she was too innocent a girl to have tried anything but fingers, but there was no discomfort, and Akira was taking all the slow, patient time he had to, which helped her keep calm and happily let him feel things out.

They took their sweet, patient time in this, not wanting the moment to be anything other than perfect. As Akira sank steadily further into Haru, he drew closer over her, groaning as he placed his hands further up along her body, letting one even begin to trail as it teased fingers along her arm, across her breasts, and even pushing some hair out of her face so that he could keep his gaze firmly down on her gorgeous and unbreakable smile. Repeated questions about if she was okay and if he should keep going helped him get that definite feedback, and through it all, Haru lay happily there on the bed and savoured the care he took with her. She could never have been with a man who wasn't careful and considerate with her, and Akira was more than just that; he made sure to touch her and ask her questions through it, not necessary steps, but steps which helped her feel certain that she had made the right choice.

When finally Akira was all the way inside of her, he had laid himself fully down over her body, pushing his lips tighter against hers than ever before as he clutched her as close and tight to him as he could, not wanting her to be anywhere but right there beneath him. Fortunately for Akira, Haru didn't want to be anywhere else, her arms wrapping tightly around him as their bodies pressed together and she said, "Okay, you can go now."

Getting in was only the beginning, after all. Akira's hips began to move slowly, and the slick, soft heat of Haru's amazing pussy around his cock was enough that he had almost forgotten that fact, too caught up in how good he felt. But he had so much left to do and began to work at it, groaning as he drew back slowly from Haru, patient and still taking great care with her even as he began to thrust. His first few were as slow as he could bear to go, his lips pressed feverishly against hers and telling a different story as his kiss took a turn for the passionate and firm. It was a chaotic mess of back and forth signals being crossed, his lips speaking to how much he craved her, while below the belt he was all consideration and gentleness.

It made Haru's head spin, the confusion of the different signals she was getting a bit disorienting, but she knew it would come together in time and so she just took it, embracing it for what it was and looking forward to what Akira could do when he was confident in the fact she could take it. She didn't want to take that away from him, certain Akira had a better handle on pace than she did as nervousness and excitement would have torn at her from both ends and probably sent her going a bit too fast and a bit too hard. But Akira was just perfect, able to contain himself and relegate his frustrations to his lips and his hands, overwhelming her with passion and affection.

But in time, Akira's hips did start to settle into a bolder pace, into something more concentrated and focused on a more sensible level of attention, and it was everything either of them could have wanted. He moved quicker, and each thrust seemed a little more confident and assertive, his pace quickly building now as he felt the smooth motion of pulling out of her and pushing back in remained steady. The tension building up between them was palpable, their bodies aching and their heads throbbing in excitement as Haru began to move, too. Moans grew louder, bolder, and they were both so thankful that the shop was closed up and Sojiro was gone so that they weren't going to get caught. Of course he'd known exactly what they were going to do, and they thanked him for the space.

"Akira," Haru whined. It was all she could say. He was going faster now, her body rocking back and forth as she felt him thrust into her. His pace was solid now, commendable, up to something that could leave both of them gasping and shivering against one another. There was something so incredible about how they felt, about the way they came together in absolute, unconditional love for one another and couldn't pry their thoughts from each other. There was nothing else that mattered now, nothing else they could even really register as they shared this moment without shame or hesitation. It felt too good for either of them to for a moment falter on that front or turn from their course. Pleasure was burning through them with an intensity they couldn't get enough of, and everything within them screamed for something so pure and powerful that they couldn't get enough of it.

Moans spilled louder and bolder, hands grabbing tightly at each other as their kisses hit their mad peak. Akira was now thrusting fast enough into Haru for her plump breasts to heave a little bit with each push into her, and her hips were lifting off of the bed to meet each push into her. It was fast and firm, but still restrained and sensual, lingering at the further end of what was still passionate lovemaking as they held onto one another, neither of them able to hold anything back. They couldn't help themselves here, couldn't ask for anything more than this as almost two months of distance had set a high bar for what they were going to feel when they finally did this, and it exceeded all those expectations. They just came together so perfectly that it felt like nothing could shake them.

And then, just when Haru thought she couldn't possibly feel any better, her orgasm came. A loud, powerful orgasm that surged through her body, making her shiver and twist and lose herself utterly to the madness, hands grabbing Akira and trying to pull him down as she whined, "Inside of me, please." Her inner walls clenched down around the cock inside of her and she let out more noises, sweeter and louder and higher yet, the frustrations that throbbed hotly within hero overwhelming anything she had ever managed to make herself feel before, and she pinned all of this bliss on the fact that she was doing it with Akira. "Oh, Akira, I love you!"

"I love you too!" Although he didn't have quite as lofty and overly romanticized an idea of why this felt so good, it was undeniable that the velvety pussy wrapped snug around his cock and begging him to cum was enough to pull him down harshly. He couldn't contain himself, groaning as he pushed down into her, pinning her against the bed and feeling the electric shudder surge up his spine as he came undone. His cock twitched and erupted within the tight reaches of Haru's needy pussy, his dick surging with pleasure as each throb sent another shot of cum into her. It felt so good, so right, and he couldn't pry his lips off of her as he clung to her; what would have been a creampie without a deep kiss to go with it?

They pulled apart from one another and gasped, shuddering in their afterglows and finding it too cold without the other's warmth, and Haru quickly rose up and buried her face into Akira's neck, pressing against him firmly and whining as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and they found themselves sinking back down onto the bed, snuggled up tightly. Haru's cheeks had never looked so pink or so adorable before, and Akira couldn't keep his lips off of them as they lay there, falling into a firm and steady silence. They'd said all that needed to be said, did all they needed to do, and now they could just think about the warmth and let whatever the future held or what could come next fade off in the distance; it wasn't for now.


End file.
